Cuddle Monster
by HasherBrownz
Summary: My first incredibly fluffy Winchester fanfic .. It's kind of an AU !
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was happy. He had recently had the mark of Cain removed and now he had some downtime at the bunker. He walked into the living room and heard whimpering "Sammy ?" He came in to see his giant brother Sam Winchester was on the couch reaching out like a little kid and whimpering. He sighed knowing Sam only did this when he hadn't slept much, was stressed, and having nightmares. He walked around the grabbing arms and sat down to watch T.V "Dean ?" Dean turned to see Castiel had appeared behind where Sam was sleeping and whimpering "Whats wrong with Sam ?" Dean sighed "He does this when he's a hot mess .." Cas walked by sam and suddenly got grabbed tightly to Sam's toned chest "Dean !" Cas struggled for a few minutes until he surprisingly discovered Sam had stopped whimpering and was now sleeping soundly "What ?" Dean chuckled "When Sammy did that when he was small enough to pick up, we would hold him and he really liked that." Cas looked at Sam's peaceful face which was now slightly smiling. Cas had to admit.. it was actually very nice being trapped in Sam's huge, muscled arms. Dean walked over sighing "You want me to break you out ?" Cas looked at Sam "Yes, I suppose."

It took Dean almost an hour to pry Sam's arms open to free poor Cas who didn't actually look that upset. But, as soon as Cas was free, Sam started whimpering again and reaching out again , looking for a someone to cuddle "Dean..." Dean sighed looking at Sam's face which looked like a toddler when they were having a nightmare "Yes Cas ?" Cas looked at sam "He needs someone to hold." Dean chuckled "No, he needs somebody to .. 'cuddle' . " Cas looked confused " 'Cuddle '? " Dean looked thoughtful "Its kinda like holding only .. its different."

Cas walked by several times that day and kept finding Sam's huge arms searching for someone to grab. He finally almost gave in until Gabriel popped up "Hey Cassy !" Cas's annoyed sigh echoed . Suddenly Gabriel saw Sam "Aww .. Poor moose .. Nightmares again." He walked over with a sigh when Sam grabbed Gabe straight off his feet and wrapped him in his arms "Good moose. " Cas sighed feeling something strange in his heart .. Jealousy ? Gabe looked so happy with Sam suddenly burying his nose into the back of his neck "Very good moose." Cas watched how Sam's smile was happier and brighter. Sam started nuzzling into Gabe's shoulder and his breaths were becoming much more relaxed than before. Sam was now sleeping very soundly and Gabe looked more content than ever "Jealous Cassy ?" Cas's face turned red "N-no ! That would be completely incorrect of how I am feeling right now." Sam suddenly sighed and started adjusting slightly until Gabe was laying next to Sam's massive form and had both his arms around Gabe's neck, and his head lying on Gabe's chest "Now, are you jealous Cas ?" Cas glared deeply at his brother "Yes .. I feel very strongly I should be in that spot with him." Gabe snorted "You thought he was an ABOMINATION when you met him." Cas suddenly rushed over to Gabe and smacked him "CASTIEL!" Sam was now starting to wake up with a soft sigh until Gabe repositioned himself with Sam and gently ran his fingers through Sam's incredibly thick hair, which, was shorter after last week's haircut. Cas growled deeply just as Dean came in and flopped on the couch across from Sam "Whats up Cas ?" Cas stormed over and wrapped Dean's arms around his neck "Cas ?" He looked over to see Sam and Gabe "Gabe .. what are you doing ?" Gabe grinned his toothy grin "I'm making the Moose feel better !" Sam suddenly started to nuzzle into Gabe's shirt "Thats right Moose, good ol' Gabe is here." Gabe started rubbing Sam's back gently until he was sleeping deeply again "Sleep Sammy , you need it." Soon Sam had curled himself partially on top of gabe, his huge legs hanging over the side of the couch.

**And then Cas got mad and kicked Gabe out for a week .. The end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was curled up on the couch just resting his eyes when he heard someone land near him "Sammy~" He sighed deeply as Gabe crawled over to him "Sammy .. I wanna snuggle." Sam let out a light sigh and readjusted so that Gabe could crawl and cuddle into his side. Suddenly Cas walked over to Sam and nudged him "Sam .. I would like to participate in the 'cuddling' ." Sam shrugged and re-adjusted until he was sitting so that Cas could nuzzle into his side . Sam reached for the remote and turned on the T.V to see an episode of 'Beasts Of The World' _"The Wild moose lives in America and Canada .. sometimes crossing into the Arctic !" _He sighed seeing Gabe smile. He watched the moose as they started nuzzling each other and basically grooming "Channel switch." He muttered and changed it to a news report on how hamburgers and pie were heart attack causers. He sighed thinking of Dean. Suddenly, Castiel started rubbing his nose into Sam's neck softly and Gabe rubbed his nose on his shoulder "Mmmmm." He liked that A lot . Gabe's voice suddenly mocked the documentaries "The wild moose loves to be nuzzled by his deer and funny looking mammal friends.." Cas struck a glare at Gabe "the moose finds it odd that his friends are nuzzling him in the first place, seeing, they are only friends." Sam chuckled. Suddenly Cas gently pushed his nose into Sam's well toned arm "Mmmm." He sighed again.

- a few hours later-

"Cas, you stole my thunder you greedy little pig !" Cas shrugged "He seemed pleasured and needed interaction deeply." Gabe started pouting "MY 'interaction' is the only one for MY moose !" Cas heard the door open and Dean walk into the room "I got a movie .. and just so you know, Sammy is MINE tonight." They both glared up "Since when do YOU like Sam ?" He chuckled "Ever since he was 16 you winged rats." Cas looked at both of them "I propose, whomever gets Sam to snuggle them, and ONLY them .. Gets him for a week." Dean and Gabe nodded in agreement and chuckled.

- MOVIE NIGHT PEOPLE-

Sam sat on the couch waiting for Dean to finally put the movie in the DVR and sighed deeply hoping it was good. Suddenly, his worse fear came true _"The Terror From Hell ... The death of Babies .. Its .. IT !" _Sam jumped and looked around nervously for someone to come to him "D-dean ?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Gabe and Cas "Yes Sam?" He grumbled looking at him "C-can you sit o-over here ?" Dean got up acting annoyed and sat next to Sam "You wimp." Sam didn't even care and cuddled incredibly close to Dean in terror.

** And every time Sam got scared he would scream and jump into Dean's lap. Cas and Gabe found that Sam was willingly cuddly while scared .. Dean may have won .. but it wasn't over !**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was stil terrified of the IT movie his brother had shown him and was now hiding out in his room with a bowl of salad and his secret stash of M&M's. He had eaten all the salad and was now crunching on the M&Ms "Sam ?" He didn't even look up to hear his brother almost enter the room "Yes ?" He shoved the M&Ms under his pillow and waited for him to come in "Sam, I didn't mean to scare you THAT badly baby bro, forgot about the whole 'clown thing'." Sam sighed and flopped his head on the end of the bed quietly. Dean walked over and rubbed relaxing circles on his back "Hmmmfffmm." Dean chuckled "You must not have slept much sammy." He heard a murmur of "Don't call me Sammy." Dean grinned "Ok .. Moose." Sam groaned in annoyance and sighed before relaxing again "Thats right Sammy, just relax." Suddenly Cas popped into the room "Dean ?" Dean glared at Cas "Yes ?" Cas pointed towards the kitchen "Someone ate ALL the pie." Dean jumped up "Really !?" Cas nodded "Oh .. Someone is going to DIE tonight !"

-Later-

Sam sat on his favorite chair in the mini library Dean had built him and read War & Peace. Sure, it was boring, but, it was something. Suddenly, he heard someone pop up behind him "Hello Sam." He didn't even have to turn around to tell it was Cas. "Hey." Cas looked over his shoulder and leaned his chin on Sam's shoulder and let out a deep sigh "What are you reading ?" Sam glanced up at his steel blue eyes " 'M Reading war and peace." Cas tilted his head and it gently massaged Sam's shoulder for a second "Hmmmfmm." Looking at Sam curiously Cas started massaging Sam's shoulders carefully "Mmm that feels really good Cas." Cas grinned quietly and watched Sam's head fall into the back of the chair with a thump "Mmm .. Thanks Cas." Cas started lowering his hands into Sam's back and started messaging "Hmm .. thats a spot I didn't know." Sam's back arched allowing his hands to message his back better "Do you like that Sam ?" Sam nodded loosely, his head looking like it was barely stable "Yeah .."

-God, its later .. AGAIN- -Movie night .. Again-

Cas had chosen the movie this time. It was one of Sam's favorite, 'The day we stood still.' He had also stocked up on M&Ms , Hershey , and Popcorn. Sam had already settled on his favorite couch "Sammy~" Sam chuckled as Gabe popped next to him and Dean ran to his other side "Sam, you gonna need an older bro for this ?" Sam shook his head laughing "Its my favorite Dean, I'm fine." Cas gave a victorious smile as Dean went to the end of the couch and he was able to cuddle up to Sam's side. Soon, Sam's arms were around both of the Angels on either side.

-Later .. I know I know-

Sam was starting to fall asleep, his head rocking softly. Gabe and Cas were both waiting for Sam's head to fall on one of their shoulders. Finally, his head flopped onto Cas's shoulder and he started softly breathing into his trench coat.

**Haha ! Ok, you guys start voting for whom you want Sammy to be connected with ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural .. The ****wars continue !**

Sam laid on the couch, too exhausted for words. His face was smushed in the pillows, and his breathing was soft because of his deep sleep. Castiel sloooooooooooowly approached the couch, and laid a small, furry mass on his chest. It was the most evil, vile, and cuddly of all beings ... The spicy chacho ! A chihuahua with uncontrollable rage issues, and extreme cuddle tendencies. The little dog immediately cuddled close to Sam, enjoying the scent of old spice, leather, and gun powder. He woke up and looked down in confusion at the dog. The chacho slowly crawled up to his face, and licked him on the chin. Sam looked at Cas "Thank you so much ! Dean's gonna stab you though." Castiel chuckled "I have that covered." He motioned to Dean, who was watching in terror "Why is he scared of such an adorable puppy ?" Castiel chuckled again "Because he is literally the spawn of Satan."

**Short, I know !But you can deal!**


End file.
